User talk:The Awesome X!/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Awesome X! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello!! I am new (I signed up December 29, 2010) and I just wanted to say hi and welcome to Wikia althought I am newer by 25 days. 39clues 18:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I just adopted the wiki ust last december so hi! Glad to see you on the wiki! Also you got the 4000 edit, you're lucky! I got the 2000 edit lucky. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 04:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) stuff Oh, I forgot to put that on there, so thanks for the reminder!you can make it however long you want, but don't make it so long that it's boring. just a tip; you might want to make a link to your page on your signature, i had a hard time getting to this page. Swordcross -l--- 02:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) i just looked at it, and you're good. that was the numbered list of users, and you were number 3. btw, congrats on joining my team! Swordcross -l--- 00:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) well, the problem was, you were trying to use the infobox template, when we had a nice branch template. it should be good now. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 02:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) well, i'll copy it and put it on a word document, and delete it from my page, so no one will have an opportunity to steal it. and i won't put it anywhere, except i will have to email it to adventurewriter, but I trust her. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) so, are you gonna make categories for all clues, or just book ones? and you misspelled myrrh, and we don't need a list of clues category. you were gonna create those pages, right? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) well, there was a "list of clues" page, but i deleted it, because it was just saying stuff on the clues page. and, i saw there were ctegories for a bunch of book clues. will you make categories for the other clues?[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) alright, here's the plan, stan. (sorry, had a flash of corniness) you put the categories on the pages and I'll create them. got it? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ah, it's fine. i was exactly the same way when I joined. but could you please not use that word on my page? it's kind of ... vulgar in my opinion. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) oh, sorry. didn't see that part. just categorize each clue page with a category with the same name (eg. categorize mint under mint). [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) all right, i'll get those. you have all book and mission clues, but noc ard ones, right? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 02:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) categorization well, a category is a group of pages, with one thing in common. pages are given categories so that readers, if they're reading about, let's say gold, and they want to find out about other clues, then they can just click the "clues" category, and voila! all the clues, and other stuff, on one page![[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) well, if you wanted information on mint, then one of the pages you would want to go to would naturally be mint. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) just make a category with the clue name (eg. mint) [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 12:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks! also im not rank 2 anymore, its happy aqua. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hi! Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page! BTW, your agent card is disabled. Cool name. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 9:49 January 31, 2011 Agent Card Sweet agent card!!!!! Mine is: P2CJD7T9XP. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 10:32 am February, 1, 2011 !!!!!!!!!! I put my card on the Agent Card page. Not the Janus page, though. RSLDRB 10:41 am Feb, 1, 2011 Agent Card I just put my card on the Janus page! I'm the only one on it though. RSLDRB 10:58 am Feb, 1, 2011 featured user I'm starting a Featured User thing on the main page, and since you do a bunch of stuff (plus no one else is on) can I interview you for it?[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'''-|----']] 18:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) alright, here's the questions. #How did you find this wiki? #Why are you named what you are? #What branch are you? #Who is your favorite character? Favorite book? #Least favorite character? Book? #Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? #What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? just post the answers on my talk page. and I really should be doing homework, but we have a snow day, and what non-obsessive-nerd does school on a snow day? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'-|----']] 19:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) well, pretty much everyone on the staff of those either quit or died, so it might be a while. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'-|----''']] 01:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Poll How did you make the poll on your Profile? Please tell me. Rocketslug 6:57 pm Feb, 1 2011 Poll I finished my poll: Who would you bring on the clue hunt? Please check it out! Rocketslug 8:27 pm Feb. 1 2011 Thanks for voting! I like your poll too. You really helped. Again, thanks. Rocketslug 8:34 pm feb. 1 2011 thanksBioniclogist 06:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks!! and i will be sure to rewrite or whatever the word is my pages oh yeah, is there a page or something that lists pages that need help or whatever? Quote on Main Page I asked Swordcross about having a quote of the week and he accepted! Quote right now- Executor? He killed her?- Dan Rocketslug 7:01 PM Feb. 3 2011 Polls I HAVE voted on both poles. I voted for swordcrosss. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 03:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Contest Swordcross said that we were the only ones that submitted a contest entry. Someone else might have entered by now though. I wonder who will win! Rocketslug 8:23 PM Feb. 3 2011